Obsesión
by MarianaAP
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lleva una vida difícil, no tiene padres, solo tiene a su tía Enobaria y a su adorada hermana Prim, cuando llegan las vacaciones las hermanas Everdeen deciden pasarse el verano en un campamento, donde allí tendrán aventuras, amor, amigos, pero nunca se imaginaron que unas vacaciones perfectas podrían acabar mal… muy mal.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! A todos de seguro no me conocen, en realidad soy nueva aquí, pero eso no significa que los decepcionare, bueno en fin los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y la historia es de mí loca cabeza, espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo.

.

.

.

 **Sinopsis.**

El llora su nombre, no sabe qué hacer ante todo lo que está pasando y acaba de pasar, esta tirada a sus pies, desangrándose, muriéndose lenta y dolorosamente, la ama de eso está seguro.

Cae hacia donde esta ella, aprieta con fuerza su herida, con la camisa de su pijama, para detener un poco la hemorragia, pero sabe que es demasiado tarde, se acerca y besa sus labios que a un son dulces como la última vez pero ya no tan cálidos, "Como eres tonto está muriendo" pensó.

-No me dejes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dice él entre sollozos, ella lo mira con ojos de tristeza porque al igual que ella, es lo mejor que le ha pasado.

-Te amo- dice en casi un audible susurro, la chica morena que ya está entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo- la mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que poco a poco los está serrando.

-¡No!, ¡No me dejes, por favor!- grita "matare al que te allá hecho esto" pensó, le dio un último beso y la miro "Aun muerta eres hermosa", se levantó y observo que Finnick venia agitado se detuvo, lo miro a los ojos y vio terror en ellos.

-¡PEETA! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!- Fue lo último que termino de escuchar antes de sentir un terrible dolor en la cabeza, pero no más doloroso que la muerte de su amada y así callo inconsciente.

La escena podría ser romántica, ella recostada en la madera, con sus cabellos alborotados y el recostado a un lado, como si estuviera mirándola, para todos podría ser una imagen romántica, pero en realidad nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo… y todo por una obsesión…

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Creen que de verdad esta historia tiene algo de sentido? Bueno ya no más preguntas, quisiera saber ¿qué les parece esta historia?, lo sé, la sinopsis es algo rara pero valdrá la pena esperar, le informo que cada domingo actualizare, son los únicos días que tengo libres XD, quiero leer sus comentarios por favor los necesito, y también quiero saber a los que no les gusta este fic.

Nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1.**_

La chica de ojos grises estaba más que molesta, pero en realidad no debería de estarlo, ella lo hace porque su hermana se lo pidió y cuando su hermana le pidiera algo no debía molestarse, pero en fin ya no había vuelta atrás ya tenía todo listo y solo esperaba con su hermana que el bote viniera a buscarlas, podría no haber accedido pero no pudo ya que su hermana puso ojos de cachorrito y eso hacía que ella aceptara, "En fin no puede ser tan malo ¿Oh si?" pensó.

-Estoy muy emocionada Katniss, ¿Tu no?- dijo la pequeña rubia, todos jurarían que ella no era su hermana, y digo todos ya que una era muy diferente a la otra, Primrose poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio, labios rosados, mejillas sonrosadas y una belleza que la caracterizaba, mientras tanto, Katniss era morena, ojos grises, mejillas sonrosadas, labios rosados y carnosos y de sonrisa hermosa pero aún muy hermosa, eso era lo que caracterizaba a las Everdeen.

-Si patito "¡Estoy muy emocionada!"-contesto sarcásticamente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Katniss…podrías estar más feliz, serán unas excelentes vacaciones, Rue dijo que era muy divertido y que habían muchos chicos de diferentes edades.- le dijo dándole la mirada más tierna del mundo y Katniss le dedico esta vez una sincera sonrisa.

-Está bien Patito lo intentare- y Prim corrió a sus brazos, -Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza. Prim era la única familia que le quedaba a Katniss, después del accidente de sus padres era lo único que poseía y la amaba tanto que si le pasara algo a su pequeña hermana morirá de dolor, el campamento al que iban era demasiado costoso pero a ellas dos no les costaba ni un centavo ya que todo lo pagaba su tía Enobaria, una famosa abogada, su tía era muy amable y las quería a las dos por igual, solo que Katniss era un poco dura con ella ya que lo único que pensaba era que nadie podía remplazar a sus padres, cuando Prim le pidió permiso para ir al campamento Enobaria rápidamente acepto ya que era muy bueno estar en el aire libre y era bueno hacer amigos y lo había dicho no por Prim si no por Katniss.

Cuando se separaron de su tierno abrazo escucharon el sonido de unos tacones y una voz demasiado perturbadora para Katniss, voltearon para ver de dónde provenía y se dieron cuenta de que era de una chica rubia, alta de un cuerpo envidiable y unos ojos azules.

-Odio este lugar…argg detesto esto, ¿Sabes cuantas bacterias y bichos puede a ver en este lugar?- dijo la chica rubia tratando de jalar la inmensa maleta de _Louis Vuitton_ que traía y tratando de caminar con sus grandes zapatillas. - ¡Cato! ¡Odio este lugar!, todo esto es tú culpa, no sé por qué le dijiste a mamá que me obligara a venir, sabes que odio estar en la intemperie.

-Lo se Glimmer, pero tienes que aprender a ser mejor persona, y le dije a mamá para que no lidiara contigo en esta vacaciones- dijo el chico que venía al lado de ella, era muy alto y su cuerpo era como de un modelo ya que era demasiado musculoso, era rubio y de ojos azules.

-Como sea- dijo la rubia que al parecer se llamaba Glimmer. – No hubiera aceptado venir si no me hubieran amenazado con quitarme mis tarjetas de crédito, este muelle parece que está a punto de colapsar, la madera rechina demasiado, espero que no tarde el estúpido bote, no quiero arruinar mi hermoso planchado- y en ese momento la rubia miro hacia donde estaba Katniss, y Glimmer le dio una mirada de asco mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol de _Dolce_ & _Gabbana_.

Para Katniss eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que detestaba a las chicas como Glimmer e imaginarse verle la cara durante todas sus vacaciones lo hacía más malo de lo que ya era.

-Hola- dijo el chico que venía con la rubiecita sin cerebro.

-Hmmm…hola…-dijo con timidez mirando sus zapatos.

-Eres nueva ¿no?, nunca te había visto- ella solo logro asentir, - Soy Cato- dijo extendió su gran mano mientras ella se la estrechaba igual, -Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo a un sin soltarle la mano.

-Katniss- dijo lográndose zafar de su enorme mano.

-Bueno Katniss espero que te la pases muy bien en el campamento, por cierto ella es mi hermana- dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba intentando alejar a un mosquito con su perfume Channel n.°5.

-Sí, veo que le "encanta estar en el aire libre"- dijo sarcásticamente, él se echó a reír.

-Me caes bien Katniss espero que te la pases con mis amigos este verano, cuando estemos en los comedores te los presentare- ella lo miro con terror ya que no quería ver a mas niñas caprichosas como Glimmer, y él se echó a reír otra vez y miro a una irritada Katniss- si piensas que habrá chicas como mi hermana estás equivocada, todos son diferente a ella y solo hay una chica con la que sé que mi hermana se juntara rápidamente, nos vemos más tarde- ella solo soltó bufido mientras su pequeña hermana le dedica una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue gracioso patito- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Como tú digas- y tomo su maleta para entregársela al encargado de remar el pequeño bote, tomaron su asiento y se pusieron los flotadores, y esperaron a que la dichosa de Glimmer y su hermano pusieran sus maletas y ya todo listo empezó a remar el señor.

En todo el camino Glimmer no paraba de decirle al señor que remara más despacio ya que no quería que se hundiera el pequeño bote y no quería arruinarse su hermoso planchado y eso para Katniss fue el viaje más largo de su vida.

Y poco a poco diviso unas cabañas hermosas y un hermoso paisaje, todo era muy bello y se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

.

.

Después de terminar el largo recorrido, bajaron del bote y unos chicos un poco más mayores que Katniss los esperaban en el muelle en el cual había un cartel enorme donde decía el nombre del campamento… llamado "Dandelion".

-¡Bienvenidos al mejor campamento de verano!- Dijo la chica, era de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche, -Mi nombre es Paylor y seré su mentora- dijo a Las hermanas Everdeen.

-Hola yo soy Chaff- se presentó el joven de piel morena, ojos negros y confección regordeta. –Y soy el mentor de los chicos, Bienvenidos a ¡DANDELION! – y Paylor salto de alegría, ellas solo asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas caballas.

Cuando estaban por separarse, Katniss tomo del brazo a Prim.

-Prim…cuídate si tienes algún problema con tu compañera de cabaña solo dímelo, ¿bien?- dijo un tanto preocupada, Prim solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Katniss, tranquila, mi compañera será Rue, ella le dijo a sus papás que nos pusieran juntas, así que estaré bien…pero… ¿tu estarás bien? – Katniss solo asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo patito, nos vemos a la hora de la cena- Prim asintió y se fue corriendo con alegría a la caballa que le había tocado.

Después de que Katniss terminara de verificar de que su hermana había llegado sana y salva fue directa a su caballa, según el número de la cabaña que le había tocado era el "D-32", "¡Genial!, me toco la última caballa, ¿me podría pasar algo peor?" pensó Katniss mirando el cielo.

Con todo su esfuerzo camino hacia su caballa con su maleta, la cual pesaba como una piedra, pero no pesaba por ropa si no por algunos medicamentos de Prim, y cosas útiles que podía utilizar.

Finalmente llego a la caballa, abrió la puerta y la primera cama que vio corrió hacia ella se recostó, lo cual provoco que a Katniss le diera un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-¡Hola!- dijo una chica súper pequeñita, con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes como el mar. -¿Eres nueva en el campamento?- pregunto sentándose en la cama que estaba alado de ella.

-Si…-respondió.

-Pues…mucho gusto, soy Annie y seré tu compañera de cabaña por estas vacaciones- dijo estirando su mano a cual Katniss acepto, la chica parecía agradable y se veía que era muy alegre.

-Katniss, me llamo Katniss- y ella sonrió.

-¡oh Katniss! Que bello nombre- dijo dando saltitos en la cama.

-Gracias- contesto con un poco de confianza. –¿es muy aburrido estar aquí?-

-No… ¡es muy divertido!, todos son muy buenos a excepción de Delly, pero todos son muy buenas personas- y a Katniss rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Glimmer ya que ella tampoco se veía una persona tan buena.

-Lo dudo…-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Perdón?- dijo con duda.

-Nada, es solo que no pienso que esa tal Delly no sea tan mala como Glimmer- y a Katniss se le tiñeron las mejillas de vergüenza, "En que estas pensado, que tal si ella es su amiga y se lo cuenta".

-Espera un momento…- y a Katniss se le vino el alma a los pies, no estaba equivocada, de seguro Annie era amiga de Glimmer. - ¿Conoces a Glimmer?-

-Si…pero yo no quería insultar a tu amiga, lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Oh no Katniss, no es eso, si no…simplemente no sabía que la odiosa de Glimmer venia, no sé por qué Cato la trajo- dijo entre dientes y se ganó una cara confundida de Katniss. –Descuida yo también la odio, es la primera vez que viene a un campamento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto un poco más calmada.

-Simple…es del mismo instituto que yo y va en algunas clases conmigo, saber que la tengo que soportar todo este verano, es una odiosa.-

-Eso debe de ser malo- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Sí que lo es- igual le dedico una risilla.

-Y entonces ¿Cato igual estudia en tu instituto?- pregunto para cambiar un poco de tema.

-¿Lo conoces?- ella asintió- ¿pero cómo lo conoces?-

-Hmm…me hablo en el muelle y me dijo su nombre mientras esperábamos el bote-

-Oh…bueno…pues sí, Cato va en mi instituto, pero es mayor que yo así que va en un curso más adelantado.-

Después de eso Annie le conto acerca de cosas tribales y de sus amigos, también le conto que amaba las compras y lo que más amaba era ir a la playa.

.

.

En la hora de la cena, Katniss fue acompañada por Annie la cual estaba muy emocionada de presentarle todos sus amigos ya que le había contado que todos ellos eran de su instituto.

Cuando entraron al comedor que era una cabaña vio que estaba llena de chicos de diferentes edades, como le había dicho Prim, todas las mesas y sillas eran de madera.

-¡Katniss!- escucho que le gritaba su pequeña hermanita -¡Aquí!- dijo alzando su mano y Katniss le saludo y miro que allí se encontraba Rue y camino hacia ellas. – Kat siéntate aquí, todos los lugares están llenos pero yo te guarde uno- dijo dándole una palmadita al asiento.

-Está bien patito- y antes de tomar asiento Annie la tomo del brazo.

-Katniss, ¿no me presentaras a tu nueva amiga?- comento dándole una sonrisa.

-Oh es cierto lo había olvidado, Prim ella es Annie, Annie ella es mi hermana Primrose- y las dos se saludaron con una tierna sonrisa.

-Prim…-dijo Annie – lo que pasa es que había invitado a Katniss a sentarse con nosotros- y Prim abrió los ojos como platos ya que su hermana era muy dulce con ella y casi nunca hacia amigos.

-¡SI!, está bien, espero que se diviertan- dijo una Prim con entusiasmo. – Adiós Kat espero que te la pases bien y has muchos amigos- Katniss la miro con recelo y Annie se la llevo del brazo.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que diviso un comedor en el cual habían dos chicas y 4 chicos bastante guapos, Katniss deseo que no fuera la mesa de los amigos de Annie. Los chicos estaban haciendo relajo y las chicas solo se reían de sus tonterías.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿me extrañaron?- pregunto dándole una risilla.

-¡Enana, ´por supuesto que te extrañamos´!- dijo con sarcasmo la chica castaña con un mechón rojo, de ojos verdes.

-Ha…ha…ha, "yo igual te extrañe"-

-Como digas enana, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, Clove y yo te estábamos esperando en nuestra cabaña- pregunto la misma castaña.

-Oh lo siento, es que les tengo una buena noticia- dijo con entusiasmo y Katniss deseo no estar ahí.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante?, estoy aquí nada puede ser más importante- dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, era demasiado apuesto y por su forma de hablar se notaba que era todo un conquistador.

-¡Calla Finnick!- dijo Annie irritada. – Tenemos una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo, chicos, les presento a mi nueva amiga, ¡Katniss Everdeen!- y Katniss lo único que pudo hacer fue saludar con un pequeño movimiento de mano, los cuatro chicos voltearon a verla muy interesados, ya que Katniss era una chica muy linda con una belleza natural, pero el más interesado de esos chicos era un joven guapo de ojos azules y cabello rubio, él no podía dejar de mirarla y por primera vez agradeció a Dios por tener una hermana demasiado imperativa.

-Katniss siéntate con nosotras, ven.- dijo Annie tomándola de la muñeca, se sintió un poco incomoda ya que sentía que la miraban, observo y vio que era un chico bastante atractivo, con ojos azules y pelo rubio cenizo, a Kat se le tiñeron las mejillas y el chico rápidamente volteo la mirada avergonzado ya que había sido cachado por la oji-gris.

-Kat, te presento a Johanna y Clove- las chicas solo saludaron con la cabeza y Katniss igual, - ellos son, Marvel, Cato, Finnick y mi hermano mayor Peeti- y Kat no podía creerlo Annie tenía un hermano muy atractivo.

-Hola, soy Finnick, lindura, cuando tengas algún problema yo te salvare con estos bebés- dijo haciendo una pose para enseñar sus músculos, Annie solo sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Hola Katniss soy Cato y ya nos habíamos hablado es bueno verte otra vez.-

-Si Cato, lo mismo digo- y le dedico una sonrisa.

Y un muy distraído, Peeta, no se dio cuenta que era turno de decir algo, hasta que su mejor amigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tierra llamando a Peeti.- dijo Finnick, y todos estallaron de risa.

-Ammm, Peet, preséntate.- dijo Ann.

-Lo siento, soy Peeta Mellark- dijo lo más calmado posible y con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Hola Peeta soy Katniss- dijo un poco incomoda por la mirada del chico y mordiéndose la parte inferior de su labio por los nervios, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Peeta ya que no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, en ese momento le dio ganas de abalanzarse hacia ella y besarla como loco, pero él tenía que controlarse y hacer todo lo posible que nadie notase su interés por ella.

El himno sonó y todos voltearon a ver a los mentores de los chicos, pero Peeta Mellark no aparto la mirada de la Everdeen.

-¡Mis queridos tributos!- grito Paylor-¡sean bienvenidos al campamento "Dandelion"!- y todos aplaudieron.

-¿tributos?- pregunto Katniss ya que no sabía por qué Paylor los había llamado así.

-Así nos llaman, es como nuestra identificación en el campamento- le contesto Peeta un poco más relajado pero aun con la mirada fría, Katniss solo asintió y volvió a poner atención al discurso que hacia cada año Paylor, Peeta no podía dejar de mirar a Katniss, era una chica hermosa, Peeta era un mujeriego, un casanova con sangre fría que dejaba un rastro de corazones rotos adonde sea que fuese. Pero con Katniss era diferente… o tal vez era deseo, él nunca se había enamorado y de lo que estaba seguro era de que lo que sentía por Katniss no era amor… o tal vez ¿sí?

.

.

Luego de la cena, los chicos se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a sus respectivas caballas.

Los chicos no paraban de hablar de que estas vacaciones serían geniales mientras caminaban a sus respectivas cabañas, todos prestaban atención de lo que decía Cato, pero Finnick se dio cuenta de que Peeta estaba un tanto distraído.

-¿Qué te sucede Peeti?- dijo Finnick con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Demonios Finnick!, no me vuelvas a decir así- los chicos estallaron de carcajadas, Peeta molesto se apresuró a llegar a su cabaña, se recostó en la cama que le había tocado y pensó en la oji-gris, pero ¿qué demonios? , Katniss era una chica demasiado atractiva, y para cualquier hombre ella sería un deseo carnal. Él era frio y calculador y era demasiado patán, y no podía negar que le atraía físicamente.

-¡Hey! Amigo- dijo Finnick entrando a la cabaña- ¿te encuentras bien? Desde la cena te noto algo raro, no será ¿Qué te ha flechado cupido?- dijo burlon – La chica Everdeen es muy linda, pero hermano no juegues con ella.

\- Y quién demonios dijo que quiero un tipo de romance con ella, solo te voy a decir algo Finnick, no te metas en mis asuntos- dijo molesto- así que buenas noches me voy a dormir.

-Peeta, no puedes ver a las chicas solo como un objeto, ella también sienten y esa chi…- pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! Por dios Finnick tú no hables de que utilizo a las chicas porque tu igual lo haces- lo reto con la mirada.

-Lo hacia Peeta, y sí, me arrepiento, ahora solo amo a una persona y no soy correspondido por ese amor- dijo un muy triste Finnick.

-Como sea hasta mañana- dijo Peeta apagando las luces, el chico solo lo miro con desaprobación, y se fue a acostar en su respectiva cama.

.

.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, pero las chicas aún estaban plácidamente dormidas hasta que retumbo el himno "Dandelion".

-¡Demonios!- grito Annie- son las 8:00 de la mañana… ¿no podríamos levantarnos un poco más tarde?- dijo entre dientes mientras Katniss se levantaba.

-No es tan malo- dijo Kat y Annie la miro con desaprobación- bueno un poco, en fin, es hora de desayunar.

-Como sea, recuerda que hoy por la noche nos iremos al lago así que ve alistando tus cosas- dijo mientras daba saltitos.

-¿Por la noche?, ¿Qué aras en la noche?- pregunto Katniss.

-Mejor dicho "aremos" porque tu también iras- dijo Ann.-Katniss, hoy en la noche iremos al lago con los chicos, nadaremos un rato, jugaremos, nos embriagaremos…-

-¿Embriagarse?, lo siento Ann yo no bebo, y ¿Cómo consiguieron traer alcohol aquí? Está prohibido.-

-Claro que lo aras Kat- dijo con cara de malicia, - así es el juego, jugamos la botellita pero no es como tú lo imaginas, este juego es con chupitos, para darte valor- y Katniss se sonrojo ya que nunca en su vida había bebido y nunca había jugado la botellita con "chupitos".- Tranquila Kat, vamos hay que ir a desayunar, hoy será un día muy largo- comento Annie.

.

.

Ya en los comedores Katniss diviso una pequeña cabellera rubia, así que Katniss les dijo que en un momento las alcanzaría ya que iba a saludar a su pequeña hermana Prim.

-Hola Patito- dijo con dulzura y la pequeña se abalanzo a darle un enorme abrazo, -¿Cómo dormiste hoy?-pregunto.

-Muy bien y veo que tu hiciste nuevos amigos- dijo muy alegre.

-Si patito, nos vemos luego iré a desayunar con ellos- y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

La chica diviso al grupo y camino hacia ellos.

-He vuelto- dijo sentándose a lado de Cato, - hola chicos- les dijo a los apuestos jóvenes. Todos le respondieron un "hola".

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con voz fría Peeta, y Kat lo miro con los ojos abiertos ya que apenas lo conocía y él no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Katniss muy seria.

-¡Wow!, la chica tiene garras- comento Cato.

-¡La chica en llamas!- dijo Marvel mientras chocaba puños con Cato.

-He dicho ¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¡Peeta!, ¡Basta, no es de tu incumbencia saber dónde estaba Katniss!- y él chico se levantó furioso saliendo de los comedores.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu hermano Annie?- pregunto Johanna.

-No lo sé, no te sientas mal Kat, él casi no es así tal vez se levantó de mal humor- la oji-gris solo asintió y se dispuso a desayunar.

-¿Y que hacen estos dos meses de vacaciones en el campamento?- pregunto para romper el hielo.

-Lo que queramos- dijo Marvel- el campamento tiene diversas actividades, hay áreas de competencias: básquet, natación, esgrima, triatlón, ciclismo, y muchas cosas más.- dijo metiéndose a la boca un puñado de papas a la francesa,- pero nosotros no hacemos nada de eso, nosotros nos divertimos a nuestro gusto.- hablo con la boca llena.

\- ¿A su gusto?- pregunto Kat.

-Sip, a nuestro gusto, cuando éramos niños nuestros padres siempre en la vacaciones de verano nos traían al campamento "Dandelion", hacíamos todas las actividades que nos asignaban, hasta que crecimos.- dijo haciendo una sonrisa malvada- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Clove, Annie y Gale tenían 15 años y Peeta, Finnick, Cato, Johanna y yo 16 años, ese día hicimos nuestra primera guerra de comida provocada por nosotros, casi le da un infarto a la Señora Snow, por supuesto nos castigaron así que tuvimos que limpiar todo el desastre, y terminamos a la 1:00 de la madrugada, cuando íbamos a nuestros dormitorios decidimos explorar el bosque ya que nunca lo habíamos hecho, así que cuando nos disponíamos a regresar a nuestras cabañas encontramos un lugar único y desde ese entonces todos los días de vacaciones vamos a ese lugar- dijo alzando las manos.

-Es donde iremos esta noche Kat- dijo Ann.

-Si Kat, será inolvidable te apuesto que es el lugar más hermoso que hayas visto-dijo Marvel.

\- ¿Y quién es ese tal Gale?- pregunto Katniss ya que cuando se presentaron los chicos no había ninguno que ella recordase que se llamase Gale.

-Hmm… esa es otra historia- dijo Clove algo incomoda por la pregunta, así que Katniss no quiso insistir más.

.

.

¡Hola! Primero que nada sé que prometí subir este Capítulo el domingo pero no tuve tiempo, prometo que no se arrepentirán de esta historia, Peeta es muy casanovas jejeje, este fic está lleno de drama y ¡sexo! LOL bueno espero sus comentarios, y agradezco a las lindas personitas que comentaron este fic a:

 **Anayatzin**

Y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos:

Anayatzin

Brujita22

lyrag99

Besos, nos leemos luego.

 _ **¡MariAP!**_


End file.
